


En tu ausencia

by sra_danvers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega! John
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson se esforzó por salir de los cánones que la sociedad había marcado para un Omega como él. Después de dejar el ejército por una herida de bala, debe enfrentarse a un futuro que creía haber eludido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsubame_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/gifts).



> Escrito para Tsubame_17 en el Amigo Invisible 2013 de la comunidad de la comunidad sherlockbbc-esp de livejournal.

John respiró profundamente, llenándose los pulmones de aire. Sabía que cuando los Alfa entraran en la sala, cada inspiración sería tediosa.

Las tres sesiones anteriores habían sido fáciles. Una cada mes; aparecer, dejarse ver, aparentar que buscaba con la mirada… quizás acercarse a algún Alfa fingiendo cierto interés. Eso era todo lo que podían exigirle.

Y sabía que tenía suerte. Había viajado con el ejército y había presenciado de primera mano cómo era la vida de un Omega en otros países. Al menos él tenía la potestad de elegir una pareja, aunque le obligaran a tomarla.

En su día incluso había tenido la libertad de escoger una carrera y evadir la búsqueda de su Alfa. Al presentarse como un Omega en su adolescencia había utilizado las herramientas que le ofrecían por su naturaleza. Sabiendo que debía jugar con las cartas que el destino le había preparado, había solicitado becas para cursar unos estudios que sus padres no podrían haberle costeado. El estado había pagado su carrera de medicina y le había promocionado cuando había decidido unirse al ejército.

Habían utilizado su inusitado caso para publicitar internacionalmente la emancipación de los Omega de su país, pero a John no le había importado. Sabía que si hubiera nacido en otro lugar su suerte hubiera sido mucho peor, así que se había dejado fotografiar con el uniforme de médico militar, por si su experiencia podía ayudar a otras personas.

Lamentablemente, la oportunidad de jubilarse siendo únicamente un profesional cualificado se había desbaratado por culpa de un tiro. Había asumido demasiado riesgo y lo había perdido todo. Debería haberse limitado a desarrollar su profesión médica.

Ahora debía afrontar las sesiones de emparejamiento que siempre había querido eludir.

Cada mes las reuniones multitudinarias se realizaban por todo el país, dando oportunidad de asistir a los Alfas que no podían desplazarse. El estado cuidaba de sus “ciudadanos especiales”, cada vez más escasos, especialmente los Omega. La población Beta apoyaba el despilfarro, conformada con observarles de lejos, vestigios de un pasado más brillante y enigmático. Cual jet set, Omegas y Alfas tenían acceso a mejores oportunidades. Los Beta tenían que buscarse la vida ellos mismos; pagarse sus estudios, luchar por un puesto de trabajo, hallar el amor sin la garantía de encontrar un alma gemela en una extraña reunión de apareamiento.

John había ansiado esa vida, el libre albedrío que habían tenido sus padres. Pero que dos betas hubieran engendrado a un Alfa era algo insólito. Que además hubieran tenido un Omega, era extremadamente inaudito. Normalmente solían nacer únicamente de un hogar donde los dos padres pertenecían a la antigua dinámica. Lamentablemente, era por ello que el estado obligaba a los Omega a cumplir su destino reproductivo.

A su alrededor todos eran más jóvenes que él, chicos y chicas ilusionados ante la posibilidad de encontrar a su pareja ideal, el Alfa que les complementaría a la perfección, con el que formarían una familia ideal. Pero a pesar de ser el Omega más mayor de la sesión, seguramente dejaría de serlo en cuanto los Alfa hicieran su aparición. Dado su carácter ambicioso (y a su superior número), algunos Alfa buscaban a su pareja mucho más tarde que los Omega. Eso ocasionaba largas esperas, y muchas veces la impaciencia llevaba a un Omega a escoger a un Alfa que no era su alma gemela, acabando con muchas parejas destinadas.

John había esperado que ese hubiera sido su caso. Sabía por experiencia que encontrar a la persona destinada no era garantía de felicidad. Su hermana se había casado joven, con una Omega que había encontrado en su sexta sesión. Años después, la relación seguía siendo tan turbulenta como al principio. Había mucha pasión entre ella y Clara, pero también angustia. Eso no era precisamente lo que John esperaba de la vida, por eso había escogido una profesión tan arriesgada.

Pero esos tiempos se habían acabado. Ya no era un miembro esencial del ejército, era un Omega herido y mayor que debía cumplir con su destino largo tiempo retrasado. Ahora que no podía servir a su país de otro modo se había sumado al resto de los Omega. El problema era que su educación Beta no le había preparado para aceptar la entrega total hacia otra persona. Usualmente los Omega ansiaban las sesiones, esperando enfrentar su destino y encontrar a su Alfa. John había desafiado esas inclinaciones y había dedicado su vida, no a otra persona, sino a ayudar a la población en general.

No era muy difícil escapar de esa nueva imposición en su vida, solo estaba obligado a cumplir con las sesiones mensuales durante un año, después únicamente tendría que asistir anualmente. Desgraciadamente, su plan se había vuelto más difícil después de la última reunión a la que había asistido.

Entonces había aparecido él. Nada en su aspecto le había llamado la atención, le había parecido un Alfa corriente, de aspecto ordinario. Tendría aproximadamente su edad, quizás fuera un poco más joven. Su constitución no parecía amedrentadora, y fue precisamente ello lo que hizo que John se hubiera acercado a él, fingiendo un interés necesario para contentar a los interventores de las sesiones.

Entonces le había olido. Tuvo que resistirse para no echarse a sus brazos. Había visto hacerlo a algún joven, y había sentido vergüenza ajena al ver semejante espectáculo. Después de saber lo que se sentía al encontrar a su alma gemela, se arrepintió de haber juzgado precipitadamente a sus compañeros Omega. Había necesitado toda la fortaleza que había adquirido con su entrenamiento militar, y aún así el Alfa había notado que algo estaba ocurriendo. Quizás había captado también su aroma, porque había inclinado la cabeza, ofreciéndole su cuello para la _prueba_ , como era costumbre. John sabía que el olor en ese íntimo punto sería más delicioso, y sin duda alguna trastornaría todos sus sentidos.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, el Omega se había girado y había salido de la sala. Los organizadores le habían dejado marchar, pensando que su agitación se debía a un brote del síndrome de estrés postraumático que le afectaba. Le había sido fácil engañarlos, todos le habían mirado con compasión desde que había asistido a la primera sesión, cojeando y sosteniéndose sobre un bastón. No muchos Omega de su edad se presentaban en las reuniones, y la gente tendía a creer que su gesto tenso se debía a que sentía desfavorecido y acabado, en lugar de pensar que en realidad aborrecía entregarse a un Alfa, cosa poco vista entre los de su naturaleza.

John había esperado no volver a ver al Alfa que le había impresionado tanto, ya que la reunión se había organizado en Bath, muy lejos de la anterior que había sido en el norte; en Sheffield.

Sus esperanzas se habían visto truncadas en cuanto un miembro de la organización le había comunicado que tenía un paquete a su nombre, que le sería entregado al finalizar la velada, como disponían las normas. El resto de los Omega le habían mirado con envidia, no era usual recibir regalos antes siquiera de que hubiera empezado el cortejo. Los Alfa no solían investir tanto antes de haber sido escogidos oficialmente.

John desdeñó las felicitaciones y las miradas resentidas por igual. Él no era como ellos, no iba a echarse a los brazos de ese hombre porque su olor fuera lo más delicioso que sus fosas nasales hubieran inhalado. Así que se retiró a una esquina, como siempre, agarrando con fuerza su bastón.

Aunque lo esperaba, la aparición de _su_ Alfa en medio del resto le encogió el estómago. John podía notar cómo le buscaba con la mirada, y cómo había sonreído satisfecho cuando sus ojos se habían posado en él.

No podía huir, ya que temía que el Alfa le delatara y exigiera a los intendentes la prueba a la que tenía derecho. John tembló, sabiendo que no la pasaría. No podría acercarse a su cuello y aspirar, no sin mostrar cuánto le afectaba su olor.

Apenas habían reseñas de que hubiera sido necesario obligar a un Omega a reconocer a su Alfa, pero John sabía que en caso de que hubiera sucedido la organización se hubiera encargado de ocultarlo. No convenía que se extendiera el rumor de que un Omega había querido escapar de su destino.

Así que John se quedó quieto en su esquina, esperando que fuera el Alfa quien se acercara a él. Le sorprendió que no lo hiciera directamente. Se dedicó a observarle con disimulo, y le molestó la agitación que estaba sintiendo al verle hablar con otros Omega. Se suponía que estaba huyendo de él, y aún así no podía evitar sentir celos de los que sí parecían disfrutar de su compañía.

Estaba tan agitado que cuando el Alfa finalmente se había acercado a él le había cogido desprevenido.

—Hola —saludó el hombre.

John se quedó inmóvil, sobrecogido por esa presencia que le atraía como un imán. Aunque en su interior le repeliera por los mismos motivos.

Desde esa distancia pudo percibir detalles que el día anterior se le habían escapado; sus ojos, de un color oscuro deliciosamente parecido al chocolate. Su pelo cortado al estilo militar, que él mismo llevaba. Su elegante vestimenta, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como si estuviera hecho a medida.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, John intentó evitar la distracción que la cercanía de _su_ Alfa le provocaba. Al hombre pareció hacerle gracia su reacción, aunque mostrara los mismos síntomas de agitación que él mismo.

Entonces John se percató de que le estaba tendiendo una copa. Eso estaba contra las reglas no escritas en un cortejo. Un Alfa podía dirigirse a un Omega, y era común que después de haber mantenido una conversación relevante se ofreciera a servirle algo. Tener la osadía de presumir que conocía sus gustos era inaudito. Y más cuando John sabía que había acertado con el tipo de vino que le estaba ofreciendo.

Sin aún decir una palabra, John tomó la copa con una inclinación de la cabeza como todo agradecimiento. No iba a quejarse del paso en falso, cuando sabía que él mismo podía ser juzgado de no estar siguiendo el protocolo en absoluto.

—Tranquilo, no voy a hacer una reclamación —dijo el Alfa, refiriéndose a la huida de la sesión anterior. Él también tenía una copa en la mano, vino tinto, igual que la que le había entregado—. Entiendo tu posición, y si necesitas tiempo, no voy a negártelo.

El Omega frunció el ceño.

—Desconoces mi situación —contestó John, dando un paso atrás. El aroma del Alfa le estaba mareando. O al menos sentía la necesidad acuciante de apoyarse en él para mantenerse erguido.

—Lo sé, créeme —afirmó, con un tono de voz autoritario que hizo temblar las rodillas de John—. Deberíamos hablar del tiempo que llevamos asistiendo a estas reuniones, ¿no es así? ¿No es lo que la gente hace? —preguntó con desprecio—. Tu llevas cuatro, esta es la quinta.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó John, alterado. Estaba prohibido indagar en los expedientes de la organización. Acosar a un Omega era duramente penado por ley.

—Tengo mis contactos. De ese modo me he ahorrado _años_ de asistencia a estas ridículas sesiones. —John le miró avergonzado, sabiendo que era él quién le había negado una pareja a ese hombre. Pero también estaba interesado en cómo había logrado esa información—. No te voy a contar más, solo necesitas saber que me avisaban cuando un nuevo Omega aparecía en una sesión. Por supuesto, esperaba unas cuantas reuniones por si aparecía su Alfa y me ahorraba la cita a ciegas. En tu caso, solo dejé pasar tres. ¿Quieres saber por qué? —preguntó, con un tono de voz ansioso y a la vez adusto. John asintió, bebiendo un sorbo de vino para desatar el nudo de su garganta—. Porque no esperaba que fueras _tú_.

—Eso no tiene sentido —contestó John, que había creído entender al Alfa. Si realmente le incomodaban esas reuniones tanto como a él, podía entender que hubiera hecho lo posible por librarse de ellas tras años infructuosos de búsqueda. Por su culpa. Entonces, ¿por qué había ido si había supuesto que no era su pareja?—¿Esperabas a alguien más joven? ¿A una mujer?

El Alfa asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. A John se le revolvió el estómago, herido por el rechazo y los celos que estaba sintiendo. Notaba cómo un sudor frío empezaba a transpirar a través de los poros de su piel. Nunca había reaccionado así ante nadie. Quizás por eso permitió que el hombre osara secar su frente, con su propio pañuelo. Cuando John intentó recuperarlo el Alfa sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Estaba prohibido el intercambio de objetos dentro de la sala. Era una norma para proteger a los Omegas, puesto que su olor podía ser utilizado luego para obscenos actos de perversión.

John entendió entonces que el gesto había sido totalmente premeditado. Puesto que no podía quejarse, a pena de ser obligado a someterse a la _prueba_ , el hombre iba a salir impune y marcharse con una muestra de su aroma. Y a saber qué haría con ella. Por mucho que le pesara, tembló de anticipación ante una miríada de excitantes especulaciones.

—Eso había esperado —prosiguió al Alfa, satisfecho ante el rubor que subía por el cuello del Omega—. Porque siempre tiendo a esperar lo peor. En cambio, tú… —el Alfa inspiró profundamente, los ojos brillantes de lascivia y deseo. John acabó de ruborizarse violentamente—. Tú eres diferente —confesó. Su voz mostraba tanta lujuria como su mirada. La mano que no sostenía la copa avanzó lentamente, con disimulo. La esquina en la que se encontraban les daba privacidad suficiente para arriesgar un contacto no permitido. La proporción de sus alturas le permitió rozar su cadera sin hacer un gesto demasiado brusco. Inclinándose ligeramente, su mano alcanzó una nalga y la apretó con avidez.

El corazón de John bombeó desbocado, haciendo que su sangre corriera veloz por sus arterias. El Alfa le estaba seduciendo, y su naturaleza le gritaba que, por una vez, se dejara llevar y se sometiera a ella. A ella y a su Alfa. Tan potente era la llamada de esa voz, del olor que emitía ese cuerpo, que no pudo evitar acercarse a él. Bajó la cabeza, sumiso por una vez en su vida, y adelantó las caderas para mostrarle a su Alfa que estaba preparado para él, dispuesto a servirle en lo que deseara.

—¿Todo bien, Doctor Watson?

John salió entonces del trance en el que estaba sumido. Sus ojos estaban dilatados, su respiración acelerada. Se apartó del hombre contra el que se había estado rozando impúdicamente y enfocó la mirada en el interventor que se había dirigido a él. Por supuesto, habían transgredido la norma de la distancia. Si no estaban realizando la _prueba_ , les estaba prohibido rozarse más que las manos.

—No… no me encuentro bien —contestó John. Y no por disimular su estado. Realmente se sentía agitado, como si no tuviera control sobre su cuerpo. Era de lo que había estado huyendo tantos años, y ahora había caído de lleno en la seducción de un Alfa, como si fuera uno de esos ingenuos jóvenes que le rodeaban—. Es mejor que me vaya —declaró, escapando cobardemente. Sabía que si no hubiera sido por la intervención del encargado de organización, podría haber llegado a acceder a cualquier cosa que el Alfa le hubiera propuesto. Cualquier cosa. Incluso sucumbir al olor de su cuello y tomar la tarjeta que sin duda le entregaría, para que pudiera declararle suyo.

Con una torpe despedida entre dientes, el Omega se apresuró a seguir los pasos del interventor. Pero por mucho terreno que quisiera poner entre él y ese hombre que le alteraba peligrosamente, volvió a escuchar su voz antes de haber conseguido salir de la sala.

—John —le llamó, obligándole a girarse—, te has dejado tu bastón —le indicó, sonriendo ante la sorpresa que se reflejó en el rostro de John. Se lo tendió y aprovechó el intercambio para rozar su mano con la punta de sus dedos—. No te olvides, tienes que recoger algo…

—No se preocupe, se lo entregaremos —contestó el interventor, al ver el ceño fruncido del Omega. Le tomó del brazo y le acompañó para que acabara de salir de la sala, sin dar la espalda al pretendiente. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con los Alfa en cortejo, él mismo había sido uno y sabía cómo frenar sus constantes demandas. El olor que su Omega imprimía en él también ayudaba, mostrando que ya estaba vinculado y no era un rival—. ¿Mejor ahora? —preguntó, cuando hubieron salido.

John asintió con la cabeza, aunque no parecía estar nada bien. Cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire puro, limpio de feromonas.

Mientras el interventor fue a buscar su presente, John se sentó en una de las sillas de la ante sala, y enterró el rostro entre sus manos. Solo entonces se permitió liberar su pánico.

Le había llamado John. Y él no se había presentado en ningún momento, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Quién era realmente ese Alfa, que parecía saberlo todo de él? En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre…

J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J

Una vez entre las cuatro paredes de su triste apartamento, John abrió el paquete que había llevado en sus manos durante el trayecto de vuelta a Londres, no atreviéndose a dejarlo en el estante de carga del tren.

Si no hubiera mantenido esa extraña conversación con el Alfa, no hubiera estado tan ansioso por abrirlo. Pero ahora que había comprobado que no era un tipo previsible, realmente tenía curiosidad por saber con qué le habría agasajado.

Cuando abrió la pequeña caja, lo primero que encontró fue un recorte de periódico. Al girarlo, sus ojos se empañaron, fijos en la foto de un reportaje sobre los soldados destinados en Afganistán. La imagen mostraba a un oficial con la banda blanca en el brazo, y la cruz roja del cuerpo médico. Su foto.

Bajo ella, escrito con una letra elegantemente inclinada, se podía leer el mensaje: _“He pensado que quizás extrañarías sentir una en tus manos.”_

En el fondo del paquete solo quedaba un trapo, envolviendo un bulto indeterminado. Al cogerlo, John descubrió que el Alfa llevaba razón en lo que había escrito; ciertamente había echado de menos el peso de un arma en su mano. Su terapeuta pensaba que lo que añoraba era la seguridad que le hacía sentir el estar armado, listo para defenderse de peligros que, según ella, no existían en la City. Él sabía que había más detrás de su ansiedad al regresar a la vida civil. Se sentía vacío, sin vida.

Y su Alfa había provocado que su corazón volviera a palpitar acelerado de adrenalina, no por culpa de sus pánicos nocturnos. ¿Por qué se seguía negando a él, cuando parecía conocerte tanto?

En el fondo del paquete había una caja con munición. John dejó el arma sobre ella, sabiendo que debía encontrar un lugar para guardarla. No le convenía que le encontraran con una pistola ilegal, ni siquiera ser un Omega le sacaría de semejante aprieto.

Al coger el trapo en el que venía envuelta el arma, le vino un particular aroma que llevaba horas rememorando en su mente. Llevó la tela frente a su nariz e inhaló profundamente. Bajo el aceite lubricante del cañón, pudo percibir claramente otro más orgánico. La acercó un poco más y olió de nuevo. La siguiente respiración la hizo con el rostro entregado en el trapo. Era él, su olor. No sabía qué había hecho exactamente con él, porque el tejido estaba demasiado embebido de feromonas como para tratarse del simple roce de sus dedos. Seguramente se habría secado el sudor, del mismo modo que le había secado a él en la reunión, con su pañuelo.

John se sentó en la cama, aún con el trapo en la mano. Más bien dejó caer su peso a plomo.

Se trataba de un simple trozo de tela, blanco, ligeramente gastado en los lugares donde la pistola llevaba tiempo rozando. Pero saber que había tocado su cuerpo… la idea era más excitante de lo que debería haber sido. Tan solo pensar en ello había provocado que experimentara los mismos síntomas previos al celo; estaba sudando copiosamente, abrumado por el ardor de su piel. Inexplicablemente, su lubricación natural había comenzado a humedecer su bóxer.

Se quitó la ropa, ansioso por probar el roce de esa tela sobre sí mismo. Por una vez no le importaba sentirse decadente y rendirse al deseo de un Alfa, ya que se sentía seguro en la privacidad de su apartamento.

Una vez desnudo, dejó que el olor regara de nuevo su olfato. No quería perderlo, pero ansiaba sentir su contacto sobre su piel, imaginar que _él_ había hecho lo mismo, también totalmente expuesto sobre su cama. Deslizando ese trozo de tela por todo su cuerpo, lentamente, dejando que el tejido atrapara su delicioso olor para provocar al Omega que le había negado la _prueba_ , cuando los dos habían reconocido el olor del otro.

John se acarició, imaginando que lo hacía _él_. No importaba que no supiera su nombre, tenía su rostro grabado en la mente; la penetrante mirada de sus ojos oscuros; el pelo corto; esos labios dúctiles que podían transmitir deseo, sarcasmo o enojo con pasmosa expresividad.

No era suficiente. Tuvo que recurrir al recuerdo de su aroma, que era lo primero que le había llamado la atención. Un aroma perfecto para él, el indicado para hacerle perder la cabeza y rendirse a _él_. Y aunque odiaba la idea, en esos momentos fue el detonante que necesitaba.

Llevó la mano derecha bajo su cuerpo, buscando el lubricante que fluía generosamente de su interior. Con la humedad de sus dedos acarició su erección,  
imaginando que lo estaba haciendo _él_.

Si aquel primer día se hubiera entregado a su Alfa, en lugar que haber salido corriendo, habría podido experimentar por primera vez qué se sentía al ser reclamado totalmente, marcado y llenado como nunca. Por fin habría sentido en su interior la dilatación de un nódulo Alfa, despertando en él un placer del que solo había oído hablar.

Enardecido, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, con las piernas separadas. Introdujo dos dedos en su interior, sin dejar de masturbarse con la otra mano. Necesitaba más, aunque se sentía muy cerca de alcanzar el clímax. Una mirada hacia el trapo que yacía en la cama bastó para provocar su orgasmo, tan solo al pensar que su corrida lo mancharía en la posición en la que se encontraba. Como así fue.

Había eyaculado, pero no se sentía satisfecho. Ni de lejos. Y conocía esa sensación. Estaba en celo. Faltaba mucho para que le tocara ese mes, y ni siquiera había sentido los indicios previos.

Había sido _él_. Por su culpa, _él_ había disparado su metabolismo, con su presencia y con su estúpido olor.

John se propuso visitar a su terapeuta y pedir una dispensa para asistir a las sesiones. Exageraría los síntomas de su síndrome de estrés postraumático, no sería difícil. Incluso comenzaría a escribir el blog con el que tanto había insistido…

Tomada la decisión, se sintió aliviado. Tanto que ni siquiera se avergonzó de guardar el trapo cuidadosamente en su mesita de noche.

J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J


	2. Chapter 2

Tres meses, tres sesiones; era todo el tiempo que John había podido conseguir.

Su terapeuta había estado de acuerdo, en un principio, en que era mejor que no acudiese a más sesiones de emparejamiento. Los interventores había ayudado a su causa con los informes de las dos reuniones anteriores, donde había tenido que marcharse antes de su finalización.

Y un día, sin explicación aparente, había cambiado de opinión. Sin aclararle convincentemente el porqué, había cambiado todo el enfoque de sus sesiones y le había instado a que escogiera una pareja. Y que asistiera a la siguiente sesión. Eso último no había sido una sugerencia.

No quería caer en el punto de la desconfianza, suficiente había tenido con las visitas a su terapeuta, pero John no podía dejar de pensar que _su_ Alfa estaba tras aquella decisión. Le había demostrado que tenía contactos y poder para manipularlos a su antojo.

Así que cuando asistió a la sesión, estaba totalmente alerta. Alerta y en tensión, dispuesto a no dejarse camelar por suaves voces y deliciosos aromas.

Justo antes de que entraran los Alfa, se obligó a recordar el estado en que le había dejado el simple residuo de su olor sobre una tela. Y cómo no había podido evitar olerla una y otra vez, a pesar de que su fragancia se iba disipando día a día.

Cuando todos los Alfa hubieron entrado, John no se sintió aliviado al no encontrarle entre ellos. Se sintió ansioso, desosegado, y sobre todo irritado consigo mismo por sentirse rechazado.

Había faltado a tres sesiones, seguramente estaría irritado por la espera. O quizás se había cansado finalmente y había escogido a cualquiera de aquellos jóvenes Omega, deseosos de gustar y más dispuestos que un ex militar amargado. Quizás su terapeuta sí había decidido cambiar su método, sin nadie que le instara a hacerlo. Quizás había desperdiciado la única oportunidad que tenía de conseguir pareja, rechazando a su alma gemela.

John sacudió la cabeza. Él no quería una pareja, nunca la había querido. Era un médico, había sido militar, no necesitaba a un Alfa entrometiéndose en su vida. Además, no era su única oportunidad. En su ataque de ansiedad había sudado copiosamente, y varios Alfa se habían acercado a él, atraídos por el olor. Una bella joven incluso había empujado a un hombre más corpulento que ella, simplemente para acercarse a él.

El Omega en su interior no pudo evitar sonreír. Hasta que escuchó un ronco gruñido. Los Alfas a su alrededor se dispersaron, haciéndole lugar a _él_. John tembló, más de anticipación que de enojo. La idea de ser el objeto de lucha entre Alfas siempre le había incomodado, pero no pudo evitar rendirse a la cálida sensación de saberse deseado de ese modo. Y además; había asistido, estaba allí, y era evidente que estaba allí por él.

De todos modos, el Alfa consiguió sorprenderle, una vez más. Después de mirarle con hastío e irritación, dio media vuelta y le dejó en su usual rincón, expectante y contrariado.

Le estaba castigando. Por eso no se había quedado a su lado, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. John tuvo que recordarse que no le importaba, que no era un castigo puesto que no le quería, no le necesitaba cerca. Pero dolía ver cómo sí hablaba con el resto de Omegas, cómo les sonreía, aunque sus ojos invariablemente se posaran en él de vez en cuando.

John decidió que ya había tenido bastante cuando el Alfa había osado servirle una copa a una pequeña Omega que le sonreía tímidamente. Que se quedara con ella, así él sería libre y podría asistir a las condenadas reuniones que le quedaran sin miedo a perder el control y lanzarse al cuello de un irritante Alfa que jugaba con él.

Tan ofuscado estaba, que tropezó con alguien mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Un Alfa; hombre, alto, de pelo moreno y ondulado. Con ojos claros de un color imposible de definir. John carraspeó un rápido _lo siento_ antes de seguir su camino.

—¿Afganistán o Irak? —preguntó el Alfa a su espalda.

Antes de girarse, John respiró profundamente, con los ojos cerrados. ¿Es que todos los Alfa desdeñaban la Ley?

—Está prohibido indagar en el expediente de un Omega —dijo amenazante, encarándose al tipo. Puede que fuera más bajo que él, pero no se sentía intimado. No del modo en que _su_ Alfa le había hecho sentir, amenazando su libre albedrío.

—No lo he leído. Lo he deducido —constató el hombre, casi ofendido. John sonrió, no podía negar que era un modo original y diferente de flirtear—. El modo en que te mueves, tu postura y tu apariencia sugieren disciplina. El bastón es claramente por una lesión, aunque no te has sentado en toda la sesión, así que diría que es psicosomático. —John asintió ligeramente, frunciendo los labios. No le gustaba ser analizado, pero debía reconocer que el hombre era realmente bueno en ello—. Soy observador, he notado que has tenido un ataque de ansiedad. Síndrome post traumático, así que estabas destinado a una zona en conflicto. Tu piel aún muestra rastros de bronceado, pero no bajo el cuello o más allá de las muñecas. Así que a juzgar por el estado político mundial: Afganistán o Irak.

—Afganistán —confesó John, sonriendo—. Eso ha sido realmente… fantástico.

El Alfa pareció sorprenderse con la afirmación. Su gesto satisfecho, casi infantil, hizo reír a John.

—No es lo que ha gente suele decir —se defendió el hombre.

—¿Y qué suele decir la gente? —le preguntó John, casi coquetamente. El interesante Alfa le había hecho olvidar su huida. Incluso a _él_ , y a la tímida Omega con quien estaba tomando algo.

—Vete a la mierda. —Los dos rieron sinceramente. Era con mucho el mejor encuentro que John había tenido con un Alfa. Exceptuando quizás a su desconcertante media naranja—. Por tu edad, has atrasado la búsqueda de una pareja hasta haber desarrollado tu profesión —continuó el Alfa, animado por la reacción del Omega—. Si hubieras podido, no habrías asistido a ninguna de estas terribles sesiones. Has venido únicamente porque te obliga el estado.

John no sabía si asentir o salir corriendo. Seguramente, sin contar a _su_ Alfa, ese hombre era el único que había descubierto sus intenciones. Y no parecía juzgarle por ello, cuando cualquier otro le hubiera denunciado de solo sospecharlo.

—He venido porque es mi deber —dijo finalmente, optando por la respuesta más segura—. Pero ahora debo irme, por hoy he acabado.

—No, no creo que lo hayas hecho —respondió el Alfa, cortante. John dio un paso atrás—. He visto cómo miras a ese tipo, el del Westwood azul. Y cómo te mira él. Otros Omega se lanzan en brazos del primer Alfa que les hace caso, tú has encontrado al tuyo y huyes de él. —John dio otro paso atrás, agarrando su bastón con fuerza. Se había equivocado con ese hombre, sí parecía querer denunciarle—. No te juzgo, yo tampoco quiero atarme a un Omega para toda la vida. Acércate, por favor. —Más relajado ante la comprometida confesión, John consintió en acercarse. Grabe error, porque una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para no llamar la atención, el Alfa le agarró de la americana y lo empujó contra él, provocando que (con su diferencia de altura) enterrara el rostro en su largo cuello. John contuvo la respiración, alarmado. Entonces recordó que no era ése el Alfa que le haría perder la cabeza, y tomó el aire que le faltaba. Como había esperado, su olor no le afectaba. Irritado por la increíble violación de las nombras, agarró las solapas de la chaqueta del hombre para apartarse de él—. No, escúchame —le susurró entonces, acercando la boca a su oído—. Tienes que escogerme.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó John, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo. El hombre le había obligado a realizar la _prueba_ , y encima tenía la desfachatez de pedirle que le escogiera, cuando sabía que su alma gemela estaba en la misma sala que ellos. ¡Y él mismo había confesado que no deseaba unirse a un Omega!

—Es una petición totalmente razonable. Yo no quiero una pareja, y tú estás huyendo de la que podría ser tuya. Si me escoges, yo no interferiré en tu vida. Podrías seguir trabajando, a mí no me importa. Y no te tocaré, ni siquiera cuando estés en celo. Te lo prometo, solo será una fachada. Es un arreglo perfecto.

—Tú eres un Alfa —musitó John contra la piel de su cuello—. A ti nadie te obliga…

—Error. Mi hermano tiene un puesto muy importante en el estado, tiene poder, solo por eso estoy hoy aquí. Y me chantajeará hasta que algún Omega me elija.

—¿Y si algún día encuentras a tu alma gemela? Lamentarías haberte unido a mí —comentó John, al que le había interesado la propuesta lo suficiente como para sopesar los pros y los contras.

—Tú evitarías que actuase únicamente impulsado por mi naturaleza. ¿No es lo que los dos buscamos? Que decidan nuestros cerebros, no nuestra libido.

—No me gusta. Si no… consumásemos el vínculo se acabaría descubriendo el montaje.

—No necesariamente. Hay formas de camuflar el olor de un Omega, para que parezca que tiene pareja.

John sabía que eso era verdad, él mismo había utilizado un aceite especial después de asearse, para evitar conflictos en el ejército.

—¿Y la marca? No es inusual que otros Alfas la busquen, aunque sea indecoroso.

—Tatuajes, he visto algunos y es realmente difícil descubrir que no son reales. —Notando la súbita tensión en los hombros del Omega, añadió—: Sí, no somos los únicos que queremos…

Un gruñido interrumpió la encubierta conversación. John intentó separarse del Alfa, pero éste no se lo permitió. Le mantuvo pegado a él unos segundos más, confirmando su reclamo, hasta que fue prudente hacerlo, a pena de llamar la atención de los organizadores.

—Aléjate de él —escupió el Alfa, enfrentándose a su competidor. La fuerza en su voz hizo gemir a John, que se encogió ligeramente ante el demandante tono de voz.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ha accedido a concederme la _prueba_ —respondió el otro Alfa calmadamente, colocándose delante del Omega.

—Si ha accedido ha sido porque tú no eres su alma gemela.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —John se tensó a la espalda del Alfa. Se llevó una manos a la cabeza, temiendo la respuesta.

—Porque soy yo.

—Entonces llama a un intendente. Exige la _prueba_. Precisamente por allí veo uno…

Después de mirarle con absoluta animadversión, el hombre se rindió y se alejó en silencio, antes de llamar la atención.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho? ¡Podría haberme denunciado! —se quejó John, una vez _su_ Alfa se hubo alejado.

—No, no se quiere enfrentar a la organización.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Otra deducción? ¡¿Has arriesgado mi libertad por una suposición?!

—No ha sido una suposición, sino una certeza. El tipo está interesado en ti. Tanto como para alejar a los cuatro Alfas que se habían acercado a ti. Él sabe que tú eres su alma gemela, si tanto te desease solo tendría que pedir la _prueba_ y serías suyo, sin más dilaciones. Si no lo ha hecho antes, es porque no puede.

—¿Y por qué no iba a poder?

—Evidentemente no puede dar su número. Antecedentes, problemas con la ley, identidad falsa…

John tomó aire, apretando los dientes y los puños con la misma intensidad. Una vez más se preguntó en qué andaría metido su Alfa. Recordó la pistola, los contactos, las manipulaciones…

Y el hombre que tenía delante le había dado la oportunidad de evitar todo aquello. Con él podría ser capaz de seguir con su propia vida, sin someterse a nadie. Si había sido sincero. Aunque el coste de esa libertad era alto. Intentó no pensar en el trapo que guardaba en su mesita de noche, dentro de una bolsa sellada para que no perdiera su olor.

—¿Puede acompañarnos, señor?

Dos agentes de seguridad se colocaron a ambos lados del Alfa, entre él y el Omega. John se tensó. No era usual que los guardas entraran en la sala, principalmente porque eran Alfas no vinculados.

—Por supuesto —contestó el hombre. Antes de irse, se acercó a John y le susurró—: Tranquilo, no pueden hacerme nada, solo retenerme un rato. Mi hermano se encargará de esto. Tú… espérame. Y medita tu respuesta…

—John. Doctor John Watson —se presentó sin dudar.

Los dos se sonrieron. Había una química extraña entre ellos, para nada relacionada con la dinámica esperada entre sus grupos.

John perdió la sonrisa cuando alguien le agarró bruscamente del brazo. Casi se le cayó la muleta, y tuvo que equilibrarse sujetándose en esa osada mano.

—No quiero que te acerques a él —le dijo _su_ Alfa, mostrándole los dientes después, en una burda parodia de sonrisa.

—Tú no tienes autoridad para ordenarme nada —le contestó John. Se sentía fuerte, había entendido el poder que tenía sobre ese hombre.

—La tengo, y tú lo sabes. Te dije que te daría tiempo…

—¿Así que simplemente estabas siendo magnánimo? ¿Esperabas realmente que acabara sometiéndome a ti?

—Lo harás —amenazó el Alfa, apretando ahora su muñeca.

—Ni lo sueñes —contestó John, beligerante. Acababa de decidir que iba a aceptar al otro Alfa. Cuando hubiera comprobado que su historia era verdadera—. No puedes obligarme. Nunca te concederé la _prueba_ —añadió, convencido de que no iba a denunciarle.

Para su sorpresa, el Alfa le soltó, sonriendo. Una sonrisa fría y cruel, que no anunciada nada bueno.

Por segunda vez aquella noche John se vio forzado a enterrar su rostro en el cuello de un Alfa. Y esta vez las consecuencias de inspirar su aroma podían ser desastrosas, sobre todo después del intercambio que acababan de tener.

John intentó de nuevo contener la respiración, pero no pudo evitar relajarse cuando una cálida mano le acarició la nuca. Estaba prohibido, aunque nadie se atrevió a decirles nada. Y donde la fuerza le había repelido, la ternura rindió su resistencia.

El aire que llegó a sus pulmones fue tan exquisito como el más sabroso de los pasteles. John tuvo la sensación de que solo con eso podría nutrir su cuerpo durante días.

Si oler cada día el trapo con su aroma había sido un mero ensayo, John estaba listo para la función completa. Un ronroneo salió de su garganta, largo y profundo.

—Tienes que escogerme —susurró el Alfa en su oído, el aliento estimulando el lóbulo de su oreja con su rápida y entrecortada respiración—. Tienes que coger mi número y entregárselo al interventor —añadió, dejando que sus labios rozaran su piel. Sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo de su chaqueta, la puso en la mano de su Omega—. Yo arreglaré los trámites, cuando sea seguro. Tú solo tienes que regresar a tu apartamento. Pronto me pondré en contacto contigo.

Esa última frase era pura seducción. John gimió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Por supuesto, haría todo lo que _su_ Alfa le había dicho. Deseaba complacerle en todo, contentarle y satisfacerle. Su mayor aspiración en aquellos momentos era entregarse por completo, venerar su cuerpo y restregarse contra él, hasta que ese maravilloso olor se mezclase con el suyo, tal y como había ocurrido con el trapo que le había enviado.

—John, disculpa. —La profunda voz del otro Alfa resonó en la enardecida mente del Omega, pero no lo suficiente como para separarle de su alma gemela. Solo cuando fue apartado físicamente reaccionó, y el único gesto que hizo fue para intentar volver a _él_. Entonces sintió cómo la tarjeta que tenía en su mano caía al suelo, mientras era sustituida por otra—. Me he olvidado de darte mi número. Y mi nombre. Soy Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes. Me encontrarás en el número 221B de la calle Baker. Ve. Ahora.

Ese tono, y la distancia con el embriagador aroma, acabaron de aclarar la mente de John. Lo primero que notó al volver en sí fue el ligero gruñido que estaba emitiendo _su_ Alfa. Lo primero que sintió fue una ira incontrolable que acabó con cualquier gruñido, tal dureza exhibía su mirada. El tal Sherlock también le había puesto en esa situación esa misma noche, pero su intención había sido hacerle una propuesta, darle la opción de decidir. _Su_ Alfa le había forzado sabiendo que el deseo nublaría su poder de decisión, y había utilizado su atracción para obligarle a aceptarle.

Lo segundo que percibió fue que Sherlock tenía sangre el su labio inferior. Fue su turno para gruñir.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó, alertado su instinto médico. Llevó la mano hasta su mejilla, notando que estaba ligeramente hinchada.

—Nada. Confía en mí. —Notando movimiento a su alrededor, John se giró. Varias personas les habían rodeado, haciendo de parapeto entre ellos tres y el resto de los asistentes. Estaba claro que no habían ido allí a buscar pareja, por el frío modo en que les observaban—. Ve. Ahora —le instó Sherlock, apretando con su mano el puño de John, donde tenía doblada su tarjeta. Haciendo de ello un gesto totalmente hostil, el Alfa pisó la tarjeta que había caído al suelo, retando a su contrincante a cogerla.

John se apresuró a llamar la atención del intendente. Levantó la mano, mostrando la tarjeta con que reclamaba al Alfa de su elección. No solo acudió uno. Tres miembros de la organización se acercaron a él, y a dos de ellos no los había visto nunca. Sherlock había tenido razón, parecía que su hermano había arreglado la situación, después de todo.

Cuando se giró, el espacio tras él se había desocupado. Únicamente quedaba Sherlock, sonriéndole.

John le devolvió la sonrisa. Esperaba que ese tal Holmes mantuviera sus promesas y no trastornara a su vida.

J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente, resultó que Sherlock Holmes no respetaba en absoluto el espacio vital de John, ni su privacidad, ni sus pertenencias.

Utilizaba su ordenador sin permiso, descifrando su contraseña una y otra vez. Guardaba trozos de cadáveres en la nevera para hacer experimentos inverosímiles, en los que muchas veces acababa destrozando sus cosas. A veces se paseaba por el piso sin más ropa que una sábana. Se olvidaba de comer. Le hablaba cuando John no se encontraba en casa, y cuando llegaba asumía que le había escuchado.

Era perfecto.

Porque Sherlock se comportaba como una persona excéntrica, no como un Alfa posesivo y controlador.

En los tres meses que llevaban juntos no se había acercado a él con intenciones románticas ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera durante su celo. Podían estar juntos viendo la televisión, en el mismo sofá, incluso rozándose, y el ambiente no era para nada sexual, ni siquiera sensual.

John había encontrado un trabajo, una sustitución por horas en una consulta cercana. Era ideal, porque así tenía tiempo de correr por Londres tras Sherlock, asistiéndole en los casos que investigaba como detective consultor de Scotland Yard.

El ex militar no había sido tan feliz en su vida, ni siquiera en su tiempo en el ejército. Su bastón había quedado olvidado bajo la cama, ya no necesitaba su apoyo, una vez superada su psicosomatía.

Había llegado a matar por Sherlock, para salvar su vida. Con la pistola ilegal que _su_ Alfa le había entregado.

Porque para John, seguía siendo _su_ Alfa. Sherlock era su compañero de piso, su colega de trabajo, su amigo. Pero el único que aceleraba los latidos de su corazón, bombeando rápidamente la sangre que colmaba su erección con solo el aroma de su cuerpo atrapado en un viejo trapo, era _su_ Alfa. Y aunque John no se arrepentía de su decisión, a veces, en la soledad de su cama, ansiaba el contacto de un cuerpo cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía.

La mayoría del tiempo, sin embargo, era feliz viviendo su vida al lado del excéntrico detective. Menos cuando se comportaba como un verdadero idiota y hacía honor al cartel de sociópata que él mismo se había colocado.

Por muy insensible que fuera a veces, John no había esperado que no le importaba la vida de una persona. Que estuviera tan nublado por su “juego” con el secuestrador como para dejar que una persona mayor pasara horas atada a un chaleco bomba, provocando que perdiera los nervios y cometiera un error que le había costado la vida. Y aún se atrevía a decirle que él no era un héroe.

John había tolerado muchas cosas, pero eso no lo iba a ignorar. Decepcionado, se encerró en su habitación; por su parte había acabado con el caso. De todas formas su celo se acercaba, podía notarlo caliente bajo su piel. Se atrincheraría allí como había hecho otras veces, y cuando hubieran pasado los tres días, seguramente el caso ya se habría resuelto.

Horas más tarde, alguien llamó a su puerta. John abrió, pensando que Sherlock querría disculparse por su insensible actitud. Cuando vio quién había frente a él, se quedó lívido. Era _su_ Alfa.

—Hola. Creo que no me he presentado aún. Soy James Moriarty. —John cayó al suelo, inconsciente, aunque no por la impresión. Jim se lo quedó mirando sin perder la sonrisa, aún con la hipodérmica en la mano—. Sebastian, llévalo al coche. Tenemos planes para el doctor Watson.

J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J

Mientras John era secuestrado, Sherlock viajaba en un tren con destino hacia Bristol.

En cada caso que Moriarty le había presentado, había dejado una pista en forma de letras y números. Todos unidos, habían formado un código: 5127N235W. Finalmente, había sido capaz de descifrarlo. Los grados de latitud y longitud de la ciudad de Bristol.

Se trataba, entonces, de algo personal. John. Allí le había conocido, en una reunión donde se lo había arrebatado a su verdadero Alfa. Moriarty.

Por eso se había esforzado en sacarle de sus casillas, para que no le siguiera. Su celo se encontraba cerca y no era seguro enfrentarle a su alma gemela. A pesar de no estar interesado en esas cosas, sabía que una parte de John seguía lamentándose por su pérdida. Puede que Sherlock no quisiera dejarse llevar por sus instintos, pero tenía el olfato de un Alfa y sabía qué guardaba John en su mesita de noche. No podía decir que no le irritase que buscara otro olor, aunque no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por su naturaleza para cubrir esa necesidad.

Una vez en el recinto oficial de las sesiones, Sherlock no tuvo que hacerse pasar por nadie para entrar con una excusa. Uno de los hombres que le habían dado la paliza hacía tres meses le abrió la puerta. Sin poder evitarlo, el detective gruñó.

Fue acompañado hasta la gran sala principal, esta vez sin el uso de la fuerza bruta. Una vez allí, solo y encerrado, recibió una llamada en el móvil. El móvil rosa que Moriarty le había hecho llegar.

—¿Me has hecho venir hasta aquí, y no vienes a recibirme, Moriarty? —contestó Sherlock, descubriéndole.

—Disculpa, pero estoy ocupado. Muy ocupado, en realidad. ¿Puedes oír qué me tiene tan ocupado? —preguntó. Después de un terrible silencio, se oyó un reconocible gemido. Un sonido que había escuchado en el piso de arriba, en cada celo que John había tenido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Moriarty? —preguntó Sherlock, obligándose a contener toda la furia Alfa que sentía.

—Venganza. La vieja y cruda venganza. Solo eso. ¿Demasiado mundano para ti?

—No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima… —le amenazó el detective, sabiendo bien que si lo hacía John no podría negarse a él.

—Tranquilo, no me gustan las cosas de segunda mano. Me conformaré con escuchar cómo grita tu nombre, cuando nada pueda satisfacerle. No tardará mucho, ¿puedes oír sus jadeos? Su celo se está acelerando, debe de ser el estrés…

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—De ti nada, Holmes —escupió con odio—. Solo quería alejarte de Londres. Ahora que estás allí, espera pacientemente a que acabe con tu Omega. Es un buen sitio para sufrir, ¿sabes? Yo mismo lo he experimentado.

—¡Has dicho que no le tocarías!

—Y no lo haré. ¿Mancillar a un Omega vinculado? Qué pedestre. Y de muy, muy mal gusto. Aunque… tengo conocidos a los que no les importaría. De hecho, disfrutarían mucho de su dolor, cuando su cuerpo rechace a otro que no sea…

—¡Basta! No te atrevas…

—Disculpa, Sherlock, llaman a la puerta. Seguramente es mi amigo, que viene a conocer a tu Omega.

—¡Moriaartyyy! —gritó Sherlock. Pero la línea estaba cortada.

El Alfa cayó de rodillas al suelo, desesperado. Desde tan lejos, poco podía hacer. Necesitaba ayuda…

J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J

Moriarty sonreía cruelmente mientras observaba desde un monitor cómo John se retorcía, desnudo sobre el raído colchón que había en el suelo de su celda. Podría haberle proporcionado una cama, pero quería que su humillación fuera sublime. Cuando recobrara la conciencia en ese lugar, sucio y mancillado, se arrepentiría de no haberle escogido a él.

—Sebastian, lleva al orangután a la habitación —ordenó Moriarty. Las uñas se le estaban clavando en las palmas de sus manos con la fuerza con que estaba apretando sus puños, pero no iba a compadecer al Omega que le había devastado el futuro.

—¿Estás seguro, Jim? —Moriarty le miró con desprecio. Nadie cuestionaba sus órdenes, ni siquiera su mano derecha—. Hasta para ti es bajo. Sabes lo que pasará cuando…

—¡He dicho que le lleves a la habitación!

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Moran le obedeció. Llamó al enorme Alfa que esperaba en otro cuarto y lo llevó hasta la celda donde el Omega se retorcía, gimoteando a la vez de placer y dolor.

Sebastian Moran era un beta que no acababa de entender el comportamiento de la dinámica entre Alfas y Omegas. Pero sí sabía lo que quería conseguir su jefe. Una brutal violación, ya que el pobre doctor rechazaría a todo el que no fuera su pareja vinculada.

Eso no estaba ocurriendo en absoluto. El Omega se había tensado al olor del Alfa que había entrado en la habitación, aunque no de miedo, sino de anticipación. Antes siquiera de que la mole de hombre se acercara a él, ya se había estirado en el colchón y había abierto las piernas, incitando al Alfa con el sugestivo movimiento de sus caderas.

—Jim… ¡Jim! —gritó Sebastian, llamando a su jefe. En pocos segundos estuvo allí, habiendo visto lo que ocurría por la cámara que había en la habitación—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿No tendría que rechazarlo? ¿Jim?

Moriarty había pasado por su lado y había empujado al enorme Alfa, apartándole de John, que gemía ajeno a la lucha que había provocado. Entre gruñidos y mordiscos, los dos Alfa se estaban midiendo, intentando apartar al otro para llegar hasta él.

Antes de que su jefe saliera mal parado, Sebastian se acercó al orangután por la espalda y le inyectó una dosis de calmante, el doble de lo que habían tenido que administrarle al doctor.

—¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? —preguntó Moran, sacando al Alfa inconsciente de la habitación, arrastrándolo por sus piernas—. ¿Jim?

Aún resoplando por la subida de adrenalina, Moriarty estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Ahora estaba sintiendo otro tipo de arrebato, uno que no había esperado volver a sentir. A sus pies, el Omega, _su_ Omega, estaba restregando la cabeza contra su pierna, mientras seguía masturbándose con sus manos.

—Su olor. No es el de un Omega vinculado. Antes no lo había olido, pero ahora… —Inspeccionó su piel, brillante de sudor. La odiada marca que había observado durante horas desde su monitor, se veía borrosa, difusa. Más que una señal indeleble, parecía un tatuaje. Desconcertado, deslizó sus dedos por la húmeda piel, que resbalaba como si su transpiración fuera aceitosa—. Aceite inhibidor. ¡Aceite inhibidor! —gritó, comprendiendo finalmente. Ante la incierta mirada de Moran, aclaró—: Sabes lo que es. ¡Hemos estado traficando con él!

—¿Pero para qué lo usaría el doctor?

—¡Para ocultar que no está vinculado! ¡Holmes, “el virgen”, no lo ha reclamado! Es mío, Sebastian. ¡Es mío! —exclamó, eufórico. Agarró el pelo de John y lo besó pasionalmente, como siempre había querido hacer. Su sabor… puro, impoluto. No había esperado probarlo nunca, y ahora era suyo para deleitarse cuanto quisiera.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres tomarlo ahora? Él no puede razonar, y creo que tú tampoco estás en posición de decidir.

Como toda respuesta, Moriarty gruñó. Ya era demasiado tarde. Sin dejar de mirar a Sebastian, empezó a acariciar a John, que se retorcía a sus pies. El pecho, la cadera, las piernas.

Moran decidió salir fuera y hacer vigilancia. Había visto lo que podía ocurrir si se interponía entre un Alfa y su Omega, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Estaba claro que su jefe estaba obsesionado con ese hombre, y si ahora podía tenerlo, mejor para él. Él quedaría alerta por lo que pudiera pasar.

En la habitación, Moriarty estaba apartando las manos de John para poder usar las suyas. Nadie más que él tenía derecho de tocar a su Omega, ni siquiera él mismo.

Sus dedos resbalaron dentro de John, esta vez por el lubricante natural que el celo había provocado. Los sonidos que hacía su Omega eran deliciosos, más de lo que había podido imaginar. Era tan tentador que no pudo evitar reclamarle sin más dilación. Ni siquiera se desnudó; desabrochó sus pantalones y liberó su formidable miembro Alfa, que nunca había estado tan enardecido como en ese momento.

Había esperado años, años de incertidumbre y meses de sufrimiento cuando se había entregado a otro. O eso había pensado. Ahora sabía que ningún otro Alfa le había marcado, que era totalmente suyo. O lo iba a ser.

Sin innecesarias preparaciones, se colocó sobre John y se introdujo en él, moviendo sus caderas lentamente hacia delante. La sensación era sublime, y solo John le podría haber hecho sentir así. Besó de nuevo sus labios, tragándose los gemidos que emitía el Omega.

—Mío —dijo contra su boca—. Eres mío. Como te dije, has acabado entre mis brazos. Abierto para mí, dócil y entregado. ¿Es así? ¿Eres mío?

—Lo soy —jadeó John—. Tuyo. Soy tuyo. Úsame… —rogó, decadente, y alienado por el celo.

—Oh, lo estoy haciendo, créeme —accedió Jim, moviéndose más rápido, rozando una y otra vez el centro de placer del Omega, con su considerable erección. Pronto John eyaculó, sin siquiera haberse acariciado. Moriarty sonrió satisfecho—. ¿Lo ves? Como nunca nadie te ha usado. ¿Has tenido a alguien dentro de ti?

—Solo Betas —confesó John, en casi un gimoteo. Todo su ser le gritaba que había fallado a su Alfa, y _su_ Alfa no era un hombre piadoso.

—Nunca más —gruñó Jim, estirándole del pelo. Al llevar su cabeza hacia atrás, pudo mordisquear a placer su cuello, especialmente la maldita marca que él no había hecho. Al menos, tampoco la había hecho Holmes. Eso le apaciguó. Un poco—. Ahora sabrás lo que es tener a un Alfa. Mi nódulo se hinchará, uniéndote a mí. No falta mucho, puedo notar la presión, estoy cerca. ¿Puedes notarla tú, creciendo dentro de ti? —John asintió con la cabeza, la presión era cada vez más terrible, más deliciosa—. Cuando eyacule dentro de ti, una y otra vez, te fecundaré como debía de haber hecho hace años. ¿Tomas anticonceptivos? —John negó, de nuevo con la cabeza—. Bien. Porque nadie podía tomarte. Nadie más que yo. Eres mío, Johnny boy… ¡mío!

Efectivamente, el orgasmo del Alfa fue brutal. John sintió cómo su interior se expandía, empujado por ese monstruoso miembro. Dolía, tanto que era casi placentero. Gimió cuando él mismo fue obligado a llegar al clímax una vez más, ante la presión incesante contra su próstata.

Moran, que había estado esperando justo tras la puerta, entro poco después de que Moriarty gritara en su éxtasis. Como esperaba, su jefe reaccionó mal, enseñándole los dientes y abrazando protectoramente a su Omega, al que aún estaba unido.

—Lo siento Jim, pero están llegando. No puedo permitir que te pillen, para eso me pagas.

Esta vez fue el turno de sedar al propio Moriarty. Debido a la adrenalina del Alfa, Sebastian había utilizado la misma dosis que había usado con la mole que estaba encerrada en otra de las habitaciones del piso franco donde se encontraban.

Una vez inconsciente, Moran pudo separarlos sin problemas. El doctor Watson parecía desconcertado, en estado confuso que el Omega experimentaba cuando estaba saliendo del celo.

—Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos —le dijo Sebastian, cerrando los pantalones de su jefe antes de cargar su peso muerto a su espalda—. Supongo que tendrás noticias de Moriarty. Muy pronto.

John se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, minutos después de que los dos hombres hubieran desaparecido por ella. Se sentía extremadamente bien; por primera vez en su vida no se sentía vacío tras la primera fase del celo.

Pronto empezó a ser consciente de otras sensaciones. Escozor en el cuello, quemazón en el recto, el labio inferior palpitante, como si alguien le hubiera mordido. ¿Había pasado el celo con alguien? Nunca lo había hecho… Acaso Sherlock… ¿Sherlock?

Lo siguiente que se preguntó John fue cuál era su paradero. No estaba en la calle Baker. Lo último que recordaba era la llamada en su habitación… Moriarty. James Moriarty. ¡ _Él_ era Moriarty!

De nuevo, su respiración se aceleró. Solo que esta vez no era causado por la excitación en que le sumía el celo. Había sido usado por _su_ Alfa, y luego abandonado. Y quizás eso último era lo que más le dolía. ¿No había cumplido sus expectativas? ¿Le había encontrado mayor? ¿Le habían repelido sus cicatrices?

En medio de esa ansiedad, la puerta se abrió para desorientarle aún más. Pero conocía ese olor. Era el aroma de casa.

—¡Sherlock! —gritó, elevando sus brazos como un niño perdido haría.

—Oh, por Dios —se lamentó alguien, tras del Alfa. Era la voz de Lestrade. Aunque fuera Beta, no necesitaba un olfato desarrollado para imaginar lo que había ocurrido allí.

—¡Es mi Omega! —gritó Sherlock entonces, corriendo hacia el colchón donde John estaba sentado. Se quitó el abrigo y tapó con él su desnudo y sucio cuerpo.

—Todos atrás. Registrad el piso, el garaje, que no quede un espacio libre donde Moriarty se haya podido esconder —ordenó Lestrade, intentado dar privacidad a la pareja. Violar a un Omega vinculado era un delito terrible, cruel, violento y especialmente doloroso para la víctima.

—Fuera —ordenó Sherlock, notando cuán alterado estaba John, que temblaba entre sus brazos.

—Pero Sherlock, tenemos que…

—¡He dicho fuera! —exclamó el detective, usando su tono Alfa. Una vez estuvieron solos, se atrevió a preguntar—: ¿Te ha reclamado? —John asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que debía sentirse mal, ya que no había accedido a ello. Pero en esos momentos seguía lamentando más el rechazo de su Alfa—. ¿Te ha marcado? —El Omega negó con la cabeza, sin poder evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos brillantes—. No te preocupes, no volverá a acercarse a ti.

John soltó una amarga risa. Eso era precisamente lo que le estaba alterando tanto…


	4. Chapter 4

Una vez en su habitación de la calle Baker, totalmente aseado, John se puso a meditar. Aunque había insistido en que no le examinaran, sí le habían inyectado un supresor para acabar con su celo. En su estado, dos días más podrían empeorar la situación.

Abajo, Sherlock estaba hablando con su hermano. Le había pedido ayuda para encontrarle, y como no, había acabado descubriendo que su unión no era más que un acuerdo, una comedia para escapar del destino de sus naturalezas.

John sabía que estaban hablando de él. Mycroft quería que Sherlock acabara con aquella farsa, y tenía razón. No era justo que el Alfa cargara con alguien tan dañado como él. Y no solo con él, ahora que había compartido su celo por primera vez.

—El sentimiento no es una ventaja, hermano.

—¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡No puedes obligarme! —gritaba Sherlock, cuando John estaba entrando en el salón.

—No será necesario —dijo, alertando a los dos Alfas—. Me voy yo.

—John… no puedes dejarme —le pidió Sherlock, con una desesperación que emocionó al Omega—. ¡Estamos vinculados! —Ante el carraspeo de Mycroft, añadió—: Legalmente.

—No se trata solo de el nombre de tu familia, Sherlock. Se trata de tu futuro, de tu porvenir.

— _Nuestro_ futuro —le corrigió el detective.

—No. Mi futuro… tendré que buscarlo en otro lugar —dijo John, con tristeza. Sherlock no podía cargar con su responsabilidad, y Moriarty había renegado de él.

—¡Tu lugar está aquí! —insistió.

—Nuestro lugar no es este, Sherlock —declaró John, colocando la mano sobre su vientre.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

—Quiere decir, querido hermano, que ha yacido con su Alfa. Estando en celo. Aunque nunca te haya importado comportarte como corresponde a tu naturaleza, hay cosas que hasta tú tienes que saber. Hay un 99 por cierto de posibilidades de que Moriarty haya fecundado al doctor.

—No me importa —respondió Sherlock, después de unos segundos de silencio en los que John no había levantado la mirada del suelo—. Tú querías un descendiente para la familia. Ya lo tienes.

—Eso es absurdo… —replicó Mycroft.

—Es el único modo en que lo vas a tener. A menos que te vincules tú mismo.

—Ya sabes que mi posición no me permite atender a un Omega como requiere.

—Pues la mía tampoco. John es el único Omega que tolera mi ritmo de vida.

—Sherlock, creo que Mycroft tiene razón. Esta vez —les interrumpió John, que empezaba a sentirse incómodo.

—Escucha al Omega, hermano, tiene más sentido común que tú. La idea de criar a un bastardo es ridíc…

Sherlock gruñó tan profundamente que John sintió una atracción inmediata hacia él, por primera vez de tipo sensual. Por un momento.

Mycroft sonrió, complacido.

—Hermano, es la primera vez que te veo actuar según tu naturaleza.

—Mis disculpas —contestó Sherlock, sarcásticamente.

—No te excuses, yo lo veo como una mejora. —Mycroft se quedó callado unos segundos, deslizando su mirada de Alfa a Omega—. Está bien. Esperemos a ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

—Eso no ha sido nada diplomático —se quejó John, que sabía a qué se había querido referir.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—El doctor Watson te ilustrará, querido hermano. Ahora, si me disculpáis, he sido interrumpido en medio de una crisis… importante. Otro tipo de crisis, claro está.

Después de que Mycroft se pusiera el abrigo y cogiera su paraguas, John se sentó en el sofá, agotado física y moralmente.

—¿Qué ha querido decir? Tú lo sabes.

—Sí. Soy médico, como tu hermano ha recordado amablemente. Y he visto algunos casos de embarazos de Omegas no vinculados. No es una situación fácil. Usualmente, no acaba bien. Ni para el Omega ni para el feto.

—¿Y si yo te reclamara? —preguntó Sherlock, sin dudar—. Esta vez de verdad.

John sonrió, enternecido. Sabía que ese no era el campo de Sherlock, que se hubiera ofrecido era una señal de lo mucho que le apreciaba.

—No funcionaría. No si no eres _él_. —Ante la cara de aprensión del detective, John le tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para sentarlo a su lado—. Todo saldrá bien. También he visto casos con óptimas resoluciones.

Sherlock sonrió, y John no se atrevió a decirle que esos casos eran estadísticamente minoritarios.

J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J

El primer trimestre había sido benévolo con John. Los síntomas del embarazo, una vez confirmado, no eran tan desagradables como otros que había tratado.

El problema llegó en el segundo trimestre, cuando la apatía se adueñó de su carácter. Sherlock sabía que había cambiado, y aunque el enérgico doctor no se quejara, sabía que ese cambio se debía al embarazo. O más bien a la falta de su Alfa apoyándole durante él.

Sherlock había intentado ocupar su lugar, realmente se había esforzado en hacerlo, pero no parecía que hubiera provocado ningún cambio en el Omega. Se preocupaba por él, insistía en que comiera, se estiraba a su lado para que sus olores se mezclasen… y John únicamente le miraba con una triste sonrisa.

A principios del tercer trimestre empezaron los dolores. Sherlock había añorado entonces la etapa anterior. Porque escuchar los gritos de dolor en plena noche le angustiaba. No podía hacer nada, ya que no había medicación para tratar ese padecimiento. Ni siquiera su tacto ayudaba, ya que de algún modo el nonato notaba que no era el Alfa que le había creado, y torturaba más a su padre.

John había estado riendo una tarde, entre lágrimas. Le comentó a su amigo que se alegraba de que estuviera saliendo mal, porque al fin y al cabo ninguno de ellos había querido nunca tener hijos. Ese fue el momento en que Sherlock había decidido actuar. No es que él si quisiera una enojosa criatura corriendo por la casa y estropeando sus experimentos. La cuestión es que ya habían hecho obras en el 221C de la calle Baker, para mantener sus cosas seguras… y al niño también. Además, la señora Hudson estaba muy ilusionada, para ella sería un shock que John perdiera al bebé. Y sobre todo… Sherlock no quería perderle a él. El único amigo que había tenido nunca.

Le pidió a Lestrade el teléfono rosa del caso de los chalecos bomba, que había guardado como prueba. Le costó convencerle, pero finalmente Lestrade había cedido, aunque pensara que involucrar a Moriarty era muy mala idea.

Además de enviarle un mensaje de texto, publicó un acertijo en su página web, especialmente para tentarle. No hizo falta. Ese mismo día se lo encontró en casa al llegar de New Scotland Yard, sentado en su sofá mientras comía una manzana, como si estuviera en su casa. La idea provocó que el Alfa se tensara.

—¿Has visto a John? —preguntó Sherlock, sabiendo que hacía días que no salía de su habitación más que para ir al baño. Moriary negó con la cabeza, concentrado en cortar trozos de la manzana con un cuchillo—. Tienes que verle. Debes ayudarle, cada día empeora su situación. Tú eres culpable de su estado, responsabilízate.

—¿Ahora quieres que me acerque a él? No pensabas lo mismo cuando me lo arrebataste. Y ni siquiera le has tocado. ¿Para qué robármelo entonces?

—Él escogió —respondió Sherlock, encrespado. Pero pelearse con Moriarty no ayudaría a John, así que respiró hondo e intentó calmarse, a pesar de que las feromonas que flotaban en el ambiente no eran todas suyas, como debía de ser en el hogar que había formado con su Omega—. Los padres de John eran Betas. Creció creyendo en el libre albedrío de su naturaleza. No acaba de abrazar nuestra dinámica, no puede comportarse como un Omega, porque no puede comprender que haya algo que le una a ti, y solo a ti.

—Conozco el caso de su hermana, sé lo que debe de pensar de las almas gemelas, con solo ese ejemplo. No me estás contando nada que no sepa —replicó Jim, molesto. No le gustaba que ese Alfa alardeara de conocer más a _su_ Omega que él.

—Entonces llega a él de otro modo. No le fuerces, o te rechazará.

—¿Me estás dando permiso para reclamarle? —preguntó Moriarty, con incrédulo sarcasmo.

—Deberás hacerlo, si él y el bebé han de sobrevivir. Es un niño. —Sherlock le descubrió el sexo del bebé, intentado atraer su atención y estimular su vínculo.

—Lo sé —dijo Jim, más suave de lo que había pretendido. Día a día le llegaban noticias del estado de su Omega. Si no le hubiera llamado “el virgen”, hubiese acabado irrumpiendo en el apartamento sin invitación ni aviso.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —inquirió Sherlock, sin subterfugios. No quería perder más tiempo, no cuando John estaba sufriendo.

—¿A cambio de salvar a mi pareja y a mi hijo? Veo que tienes un gran concepto de mí.

—El que has demostrado. ¿Qué vas a exigir?

—A John. Y a mi hijo. Nada más. No puedo reclamarlo legalmente, como bien sabes, así que aceptaré que lleven tu nombre. Pero son míos. Los dos —gruñó, posesivo.

Sherlock gruñó también, sin poder evitarlo. Era su casa, su hogar, su Omega. Pero una parte de él, la que como John rechazaba los instintos de su naturaleza, sabía que nunca podría darle lo que el Omega necesitaba. Y Moriarty era el único que sí podía hacerlo. En caso de vida o muerte, escogía la vida de John, aunque el pago fuera tener que coexistir con ese impredecible criminal.

Así que asintió, lúgubremente. Con un gesto indicó las escaleras, aunque sabía que Moriarty ya había estado en esa casa y sabía perfectamente dónde dormía John.

Jim subió las escaleras sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Después de haber sufrido lo indecible, imaginando cómo otro Alfa tomaba a su Omega destinado, finalmente iba a resarcirse. No más venganzas, no más espiar su vida a distancia. Al fin John Hamish Watson iba a ser suyo.

Una vez en la habitación, comprobó que John estuviera dormido. De espaldas a él, estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, un gesto inconsciente provocado por el dolor que sentía. Dolor que él iba a calmar.

Se sentó en la silla que había a los pies de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, lentamente, evitando hacer ruido. Sus ojos no se apartaron del Omega mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la chaqueta, la camisa, el pantalón. Dejó los zapatos en el suelo con sumo cuidado.

Quería ser él el que le despertara. Su contacto, el alivio que sentiría al recibir su cuidado.

Se estiró en la cama, pegando su pecho a la espalda de John, haciendo cucharilla contra él. Sus piernas fueron las primeras en notar su calor, ya que solo llevaba una larga camiseta y tenía las piernas desnudas. El Omega ronroneó.

Jim acarició su pierna, buscando el borde de la camiseta donde colar su mano. Mientras tanto se deleitaba con el maravilloso olor de su nuca, restregando su nariz contra su pelo pajizo. Podía notar un pequeño toque del aroma del otro Alfa, aunque era residual, lo esperado dado su convivencia. Desde ese momento, el único olor que se mezclaría con el de su Omega sería el suyo. El suyo y el de su retoño.

Su mano subió libremente muslo arriba, hasta llegar al redondo vientre. En esa postura no había podido percibir lo hinchado que estaba. Y allí dentro estaba su hijo.

Cuando había despertado en el coche, aún huyendo, se había puesto furioso con Sebastian. Sus planes habían sido marcar y reclamar a John, y luego chantajear a Mycroft Holmes para que le cediera el vínculo de su hermano. Después había entendido que Moran había actuado bien, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los meses que había pasado lejos de su Omega, causándole un dolor que había pretendido evitarle.

—Mmm… ¿Sherlock? —preguntó John, aún endormiscado.

Jim se tensó, mordiéndose los labios para evitar hablar. El error era comprensible, aunque le irritaba sobremanera. Apartó la mano de su vientre y la llevó a su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla a la vez que la acercaba a su nariz.

Dentro de las limitaciones de su cuerpo, John se giró rápidamente. Su sonrisa inflamó un sentimiento en Jim que no había esperado sentir nunca.

—James… —ronroneó, mostrando la evidente satisfacción que le producía su presencia—. Estás aquí… —añadió, soñadoramente.

—Estoy.

Se besaron como no lo habían hecho la única vez que habían yacido juntos, durante el celo. Mientras lo hacían, los dolores de John se iban disipando, su cuerpo iba relajando, y su ánimo se elevaba por primera vez en meses.

—¡Moriarty! —exclamó John, comprendiendo lo que significaba que su Alfa estuviera en su cama. Había soñado tanto durante meses esa escena, que ahora creía que era un sueño más. Pero nunca antes había sentido ese alivio, esa paz interior, sin dolores por fin desde hacía meses.

—Sí, soy yo —sonrió Jim—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, para hacerme cargo de vosotros dos.

Esas palabras apaciguaron una preocupación en John que ni siquiera había sabido que tenía.

—Pero no puede ser… Sherlock…

—Sherlock Holmes ha sido el que me ha pedido que venga. Eres doctor, sabes que las cosas no estaban yendo bien. Y sabes lo único que puede arreglarlo todo.

—¿Vas a marcarme? —preguntó John con el mismo grado de esperanza que de angustia.

—Si tu quieres —se esforzó en contestarle, recordando con enojo las palabras de Sherlock—. La Naturaleza es sabia, estás mal porque no estás conmigo, el único que puede y debe proveer por ti, formar una familia a tu lado.

—No nos conocemos de nada —respondió John con terquedad—. De hecho, lo poco que conozco de ti me produce rechazo. ¡Yo era un soldado! ¿Cómo va a ser mi pareja ideal un criminal?

—Si hubieras estado para mí cuando debías… Yo no era así hace diez años. Mi inteligencia superior me llamaba a hacer grandes cosas, pero no fuera de la ley. Yo solo quería encontrar a mi Omega y hacerle feliz. ¿Crees que es duro ser criado como un Beta y tener que vivir como un Omega? Imagina ser un Alfa al que le han dicho que su Omega le esperaba para comenzar su vida, y ver arrebatado su futuro. En tu ausencia, mi vida se volvió gris, me llené de amargura y odio. Así que dime, John Watson, ¿valió la pena el ser libre durante unos años?

El Omega cerró los ojos, meditando. Una vez más, la vida le demostraba que tener un alma gemela no era garantía de felicidad. Él le había hecho tanto daño a su Alfa como había sufrido todos aquellos meses. Pero así era su naturaleza, y ahora no podía seguir dándole la espalda. No cuando había una tercera persona en riesgo, su propio hijo.

Mostrando su respuesta, restregó su rostro contra el de su Alfa y luego apartó la cabeza, mostrándole su cuello.

James no vaciló en morder, sabía exactamente en el punto que quería hacerlo. Exactamente sobre el tatuaje, dando veracidad a lo que había sido una mentira.

John gritó, aunque no solo por el dolor, que no fue nada comparable a lo que llevaba meses sufriendo. La sensación de pertenecer a alguien era sobrecogedora. Se sintió ridículo por haber vivido años huyendo de ella. Por fin se sentía libre, calmado, sin ningún peso o preocupación. Eso conllevaba el vínculo. Confianza total en su Alfa; entregarle no solo su cuerpo, sino también su mente. 

—Eres mío. Al fin —declaró Jim. Una lágrima de emoción escapó rebelde, y acabó rodando por su mejilla, mostrando que después de todo, sí tenía sentimientos.

Eso fue lo que le indicó a John que quizás, solo quizás, su relación podía llegar a funcionar, después de todo.


	5. Epílogo

Empezaba a caminar como un pato, en su quinto mes de embarazo. John sacudió la cabeza, aún no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer para tener un segundo hijo.

Hamish tenía ya cuatro años. Su capacidad de aprendizaje era impresionante. Tío Mycroft quería que hiciera un test de inteligencia, a lo que Sherlock se había negado rotundamente. A John tampoco le hacía gracia que el todopoderoso “hombre de hielo” empezara a tomar decisiones por ellos. Suficientemente difícil era manejar las cosas en su extraña familia. John no podría decir quién temía más que Hamish escogiera como figura paternal; Sherlock o James.

Pero no podía quejarse. Después de todo, convivían en una dificultosa harmonía. Sherlock había acabado equipando el número C como vivienda, aunque en su caso eso significaba más laboratorio que hogar. De todos modos, casi siempre dormía en casa. Y siempre comía con ellos; sus horarios alimenticios habían mejorado con la presencia de Hamish. John se sentía orgulloso como padre. De los dos.

James… James había moderado su forma de vida. Seguía controlando sus oscuros negocios, aunque lo hacía fuera de casa. Y John había conseguido que se comprometiera a no volver a hacer daño a alguien… al menos directamente.

Algunas veces Sherlock había descubierto que Jim estaba implicado en alguno de sus casos, pero los dos habían aprendido a solucionar sus asuntos… lejos de John. O se arriesgaban a no entrar en casa, en caso de Sherlock, o a dormir en el sofá, en el caso de Moriarty.

Saliendo de su cuarto, John encontró a Sherlock en el sofá, sentado con los pies sobre él, agarrándose las rodillas, en bata y pijama. Tenía un caso, entonces.

A su lado, Hamish tenía la misma postura, una pequeña copia de su segundo papá. Hasta tenía las palmas de las manos unidas, apoyadas bajo su barbilla.

Exceptuando gente muy cercana a ellos, (como la señora Hudson, por supuesto; o tío Mycroft; Lestrade e incluso Molly), muy pocos sabían que Moriarty era el padre de Hamish, y el verdadero Alfa de John. Por eso el niño llamaba papá a los dos, aunque James solía ser papi, cuando no le estaba regañando. Su aguda inteligencia le ayudaba a entender que su familia no era como las familias de sus compañeros de clase, así que fuera de casa solo hablaba de su papá detective.

Pero pese a no nombrarlo, Hamish tenía una relación muy especial con Jim. A John le gustaba observarles sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Solo él podía notar los gestos que el pequeño imitaba sin darse cuenta, o cómo le cambiaba el olor cuando estaban juntos. El Omega estaba casi seguro que, cuando llegara a la adolescencia, se presentaría como un Alfa.

—¿Habéis desayunado? —les preguntó. Ese día se había levantado tarde. Por fin había aprendido a delegar.

—Yo sí. Papi me ha preparado un tazón de leche antes de salir a por el periódico.

—Claro —contestó John. Seguramente Sebastian querría hablar con él, y estaban reunidos en el piso de Sherlock—. ¿Y papá? —John rodeó el sofá, y después de besar los oscuros cabellos de Hamish, desordenó el pelo ondulado de Sherlock—. ¿Lleva mucho rato en esta postura? —preguntó, ya que no había reaccionado a su gesto.

—Ya estaba en su palacio cuando he bajado de mi cuarto. ¿Me puedo quedar en mi palacio también?

—Ni hablar, tiene colegio, señor Hamish Holmes. Ves a vestirte, hoy te llevará tu tío.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó el niño, que disfrutaba recorriendo Londres en los coches oficiales de lunas tintadas de Mycroft—. Déjame darle un beso a Mary…

John suspiró y se levantó la camiseta, mostrando su redondo vientre. Hamish se puso de rodillas y abrazó a su hermana, dándole un besito justo en el ombligo.

—No se mueve.

—Hoy está descansando —le contestó su padre, que sabía que no estaba muy activa por las mañanas.

Sherlock salió de su trance, encontrándose con la preñada barriga de su Omega muy cerca de su rostro. Imitando a Hamish, se sentó en el borde del sofá y apoyó la frente contra la tibante piel. La naturaleza Omega había pasado a ser de su total interés. Solo John y las amenazas de Moriarty evitaban que experimentara con ella.

La puerta se abrió y James les encontró en esa postura, Sherlock y su pequeño pegados a su futura princesa. Gruñó más por costumbre que por enfado, y fue a colocarse a la espalda de John.

—¿Estás bien esta mañana? —le preguntó, antes de girar su rostro para besarle desde atrás.

—¡Puaj, papá!

—Las he tenido peores —contestó John, riendo condescendiente ante la reacción de Hamish.

—Papi, haz que Mary se mueva, ¡tú puedes! —Henchido de orgullo, Jim posó sus manos sobre los lados del grueso vientre. El bebé no tardó en reaccionar al contacto de su padre, notando su vínculo especial a través de la aceleración de los latidos de John—. ¡Se mueve, lo he notado! ¿Y tú, papá?

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, concentrado totalmente en el evidente movimiento bajo la piel.

—Mira, esto es un pie —le dijo a Hamish. Siempre que podía, compartía sus conocimientos con él. Y el niño los absorbía como una esponja—. Eso quiere decir que está boca abajo. Su manita debe de ser este…

—Se acabó la clase de anatomía —dijo John, bajándose la camiseta—. Tú a vestirte —le indicó a su hijo—. Y tú a desayunar, ahora te preparo un té —le dijo a Sherlock—. Pronto vendrá Mycroft y te pones terrible con él cuando tienes el estómago vacío.

—Siempre se pone terrible —dijo Hamish.

—¡He dicho arriba! —repitió John, esta vez con más rudeza.

—Y él es el Omega —comentó James, ganándose una palmada en el trasero de su pantalón de marca. Para hacerse perdonar, besó profundamente a su pareja—. Vístete, yo haré el té. La ecografía es en una hora, y el tráfico está terrible.

John le sonrió y se dirigió a su cuarto. Adoraba ser agasajado por su Alfa.

—¿Vas a venir? —le preguntó James a Sherlock.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Es en 3D!

Moriarty rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Realmente, eran una familia muy extraña. No podía esperar a la llegada Mary.

 

**FIN**


End file.
